


La solution aux pulsions

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Français | French, Gen, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Gun Violence, Killing, Mass Murder, Moral Ambiguity, Robots, School Shootings, Science Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 7 - RiotNoah a ce besoin d'assassiner les gens de son âge, d’assainir cette colère inspirée par une vie dans l'indifférence. CyberLife lui donne cette possibilité, mais jusqu'à quel point ?Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	La solution aux pulsions

Jour 7 – Riot

“I look inside myself and see my heart is black.

I see my red door I must have it painted black.

Maybe then I’ll fade away and not have to face the facts.

It’s not easy facin’ up, when your whole world is black.”

The Rolling Stones – Paint It Black

La solution aux pulsions

À l’entrée du hall, Noah inspira profondément ; le calme qu’il ressentit était unique, aussi apaisant qu’une piqûre de morphine. Non pas qu’il ait déjà essayé cet antalgique, mais il imaginait que cette sensation de flottement ressemblait à celle qui libérait les patients en grande souffrance.

Après tout,_ il_ était en grande souffrance, mais dans une souffrance psychologie et non physique.

À la maison, dans la rue, à l’école, il baignait dans une indifférence étouffante. Les regards fuyants de sa mère alcoolique, le mépris de sa sœur aînée, les réflexions acerbes des profs… Toutes ces injures creusaient son ventre, dévoraient ses entrailles, le vidaient. Même ses propres organes semblaient s’éloigner de lui de semaine en semaine.

Les mains qui tenaient le fusil ne tremblèrent pas, et quand Noah pompa la garde de l’arrière à l’avant, c’était avec un geste maîtrisé. Un contrôle qu’il avait besoin de prouver.

Ses doigts étaient fins, en accord avec sa corpulence trop maigre. Enfin, c’était l’avis de ceux qui le harcelaient au lycée. Mais avec son long manteau noir, son fusil dans la main et son visage empreint de certitude, ses cinquante-trois kilos imposés par son métabolisme nerveux ne se remarquaient plus.

Sur un pas militaire, il se dirigea vers le couloir à droite et ouvrit, d’un coup de pied, la première porte qu’il croisa. Une professeure se tenait devant un tableau noir, un exemplaire des _Grandes Espérances_ de Dickens dans les mains. Elle s’apprêta à lui demander ce qu’il voulait, mais se tut quand elle remarqua l’arme que Noah venait de braquer sur elle.

Il appuya sur la détente et la balle plongea dans la poitrine de l’enseignante avec un fracas passionné.

Les lycéens, avec des cris muets, se levèrent à toute allure et se ruèrent vers la porte au fond de la classe. Leur fuite était presque docile, comme s’ils étaient habitués à ces fusillades trop régulières.

Le corps de la professeure avait été projeté contre le coin ; la place du cœur avait été marquée par un trou béant d’où se déversaient des flots de sang rouge, noyant les pages du livre.

Noah quitta la salle et se repéra aux appels à l’aide qui résonnaient depuis le couloir. Les lycéens qui se retrouvaient pris dans une fusillade avaient le réflexe de se cacher soit dans la bibliothèque, soit dans la cantine. L’espace de ces grandes salles permettait aux victimes de se réunir, mais aussi d’être plus visibles. Noah ne comprenait pas ce manque de logique ; lui, s’il se retrouvait traqué, il sortirait par une fenêtre, se cacherait dans les buissons et courrait vers la liberté dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion.

Son bras pendait, alourdi par le poids de l’arme, le convaincant de prendre son temps. Quand les alarmes seraient déclenchées, il serait trop tard pour tous.

Une première année traversa soudain le couloir, claquant derrière elle la porte d’un placard pour rejoindre une salle de classe en face. Noah redressa l’arme et, serein, visa juste. Le sommet du crâne perdit sa forme de sphère parfaite, explosant en morceaux. Le son produit était à la fois dur et visqueux, partagé entre les éclats d’os et de sang.

Le cadavre frais s’écroula, sa masse heurtant le linoléum gris.

Noah enjamba la morte, mais ne fit pas le même effort pour éviter la flaque rouge, admirant même les traces de pas, incomplètes et uniques, qu’il laissait derrière lui. Une signature qui serait photographiée pour retrouver sa pointure, son identité. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu’il pouvait accomplir ce qu’il devait accomplir aujourd’hui.

Il serait bientôt onze heures, et si les cuisiniers avaient commencé à préparer la purée et les steaks de ce midi, ils s’étaient certainement cachés à présent, prévenus du massacre qui avait commencé. Les odeurs de nourriture s’étaient interrompues pour laisser place à celles de la peur ; les frémissements au fond des poêles avaient été remplacés par les halètements inquiets.

Noah regrettait de ne pas avoir une ouïe de loup-garou : il aurait pu percevoir les battements de cœur, sentir la sueur sous les aisselles tremblantes.

Par perversité, il poussa avec douceur la porte de la cantine.

Vide, le self semblait bien plus vaste.

Deux adolescents étaient recroquevillés ensemble sous une table, leur présence formant une tâche d’ombre évidente. Les autres avaient dû se dissimuler derrière le long guichet qui occupait tout un mur, celui qui guidait la queue lorsque les élèves venaient se servir.

Du bout du canon, Noah frappa la table et, tels des rats, les lycéens se mirent à ramper pour s’échapper. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de se relever : il poussa la table et assomma celui qui venait de s’accroupir, tandis que l’autre, le dos exposé, se recoucha sur un coup de feu, la colonne vertébrale sectionnée en deux.

Noah se détourna des deux corps et passa par-dessus le guichet, espérant surprendre des victimes potentielles. Une jeune fille qui s’était roulée en boule le fixa, implorante. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, preuve qu’elle s’est pomponnée le matin-même, prête pour sa journée qu’elle n’avait pas imaginée aussi funeste. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient identiques à ceux d’une biche, mais Noah n’avait pas plus de pitié qu’un chasseur, et le tuyau imita la gorge d’un dragon, crachant sa munition dans un feu puissant.

La graisse recouvrait le sol comme une cire tenace, s’incrustant dans les rainures entre les dalles. Noah avançait sans se presser, vigilant pour ne pas glisser. Les ombres dans lesquelles il avançait s’épaississaient : dans l’espoir de survivre, ses proies avaient éteint les lumières. Qu’à cela ne tienne, dès qu’il aurait trouvé les interrupteurs, ce serait leur fin.

L’idée de piéger des victimes dans la pièce réfrigérée l’amusa soudain. Y aurait-il une ou plusieurs personnes ? Pensaient-ils que leur salut dépendait des grands plats de volaille et de poisson ?

Mais un bruit de porte, tout au fond, attira son attention. L’attira même. Il oublia le frigo et s’aventura là où il y avait du mouvement, espérant surprendre des visages terrifiés.

Il ouvrit la porte d’une façon innocente qui contredisait son désir de braquer l’arme devant lui. Sa mère, sa sœur ou Dieu lui-même aurait pu se trouver là, Noah aurait tiré sans hésiter. Pourtant, il s’arrêta, surpris.

« Matthew ?! »

Un garçon de son âge se trouvait à deux mètres de lui. Un pull noir malgré le temps encore doux, un jean tout aussi sombre et une arbalète accrochée dans le dos.

« No-No-Noah ? Qu’est-ce que t-tu fiches ici ?

— C’est à moi de te poser la question ! »

Le fusil était retombé le long de sa jambe.

Tout comme lui, Matthew portait un gilet pare-balles lourd qui, au lieu de les cacher, mettait en évidence les kilos dont il voulait se débarrasser.

« At-Attends une minute-te. » Matthew dégaina son portable, chercha ce dont il avait besoin et montra l’écran à Noah. « Regarde. Je-je-j’ai réservé cette partie du terrain de-de dix heures te-trente à midi.

— Moi aussi ! » Noah imita l’autre joueur, prouvant sa bonne foi en montrant sa réservation sur l’application GN Dreams. « Mêmes heures. Ils ont dit que j’étais tranquille pour deux heures et demie, je suppose qu’ils t’ont dit la même chose…

— Pu-putain. L’organisati-tion est comptée dans le-le prix, tu crois ? »

Noah s’autorisa un sourire.

« On va leur demander à être remboursé. On peut pas jouer à deux.

— Na-nan, c’est pas pa-pareil. »

Matthew sortit un mouchoir de la poche arrière de son jean et se moucha. Ah, c’était ça, la raison du pull ; ce bêta s’était enrhumé.

Les deux adolescents remontèrent le long du corridor, retrouvant la lumière qui emplissait la cantine. Le panache avait été entaché par le brusque retour à la réalité. Plus besoin de paraître sauvages, plus besoin de prétendre être des chausseurs : les garçons soulevèrent un rabat du comptoir au lieu de l’enjamber pour quitter le couloir.

La personne inconsciente gisait toujours à côté de celle tuée dans le dos.

Matthew désigna la blessure toujours sanguinolente du doigt :

« On pe-pe-paie pour ça. Les effets spéciaux.

— Tu crois vraiment que ça coûte cher de changer la couleur du thirium ?

— Bien su-sûr. C’est d’un bleu-eu d’encre, à la base. Tu-tu-tu imagines les recherches qui ont été faites pour qu-que le thirium devienne rouge comme notre sang ? Sans que l-l-les propriétés changent ? Et puis, y a les zo-zo-os. »

C’était vrai. Le plastique ressemblait davantage à de l’ivoire ou à de la céramique qu’à de la matière synthétique grossière. Les muscles avaient une couleur rose convaincante. L’absence de LED concluait la ressemblance entre ces androïdes et des êtres humains.

L’illusion ne se décelait que si on regardait le sang de trop près : il ne coagulait pas, ne changeait pas de nuance, ne sentait pas la rouille.

Le charme était définitivement brisé.

Noah avait rencontré Matthew deux ans auparavant. Cet adolescent de son âge était la parfaite victime des caïds du coin : enrobé, bégayant depuis son plus jeune âge, timide, ses cheveux dissimulaient même des nuances de roux. Si Noah n’attirait jamais l’attention, Matthew était aussi voyant qu’un signal pour les connards du lycée.

Les deux garçons s’étaient croisés quand Matthew, couvert de sang artificiel, était sorti de la fausse école où il pouvait mener une simulation de fusillade. Comme Noah avait dû attendre que l’équipe technique nettoie les corps et reprogramme de nouvelles victimes, ils avaient discuté pendant une petite demi-heure.

Noah aimait bien Matthew. Leurs blessures étaient différentes, mais leurs maux étaient jumeaux. Aussi bien le premier que le second avait besoin de cultiver cet exutoire, afin de calmer leurs pulsions.

Leur folie les avait rapprochés.

Mais si Noah avait souvent rêvé de traîner son fusil jusqu’au guichet principal du GN Dreams et de faire exploser la tête du gars qui organisait les séances et encaissait l’argent, il n’était pas sûr que Matthew le rejoindrait dans cette quête plus authentique.

Quoiqu’il pouvait toujours tâter le terrain…

« Tu crois qu’un jour on se lassera des androïdes ? Je veux dire, leurs expressions font vraiment vrai, on utilise de vraies armes, mais… Quand je pars d’ici et que je pense que quelqu’un nettoie derrière moi dans l’indifférence la plus totale, sans avoir peur, je me demande si j’ai envie d’y retourner… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Ou-oui. Je me suis dé-déjà posé la quest-question aussi. »

Cette réponse apportait un certain réconfort à Noah qui finit par sourire. Il avait peut-être un ami, un compagnon de route.

« On verra bien au moment venu. »

Et pour appuyer ses mots, Noah pompa la garde de l’arrière à l’avant de son arme.


End file.
